


Damn you, Maggie Sawyer

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Mess Alex Danvers, early Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: Maggie Sawyer caused a DEO lockdown, kinda. (It's definitely the detective's fault if you would ask Alex Danvers.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 33
Kudos: 138
Collections: Secret Sanvers Lockdown Writing Challenge





	Damn you, Maggie Sawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the 'Sanvers Lockdown Writing Challenge' on twitter.  
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.  
> Text messages are in italics.

_DEO, command center_

_Friday, 10:40 am_

_Hey, Danvers. Yesterday was fun._

Just a text, five simple words, but it made her smile softly and blush a little bit. She looked at the words, thumbs hovering over the keyboard, not sure how to respond. 

Yes, yesterday was fun. She had a really great time with Maggie, who was a great company, always a smile on her face, one or two stories up her sleeves to keep Alex entertained. And Maggie was a great listener too, offering silent support when Alex talked a little bit about herself and her struggling self. 

_Maggie, hi. I had fun too, thank you. Would love if we could repeat it one day._

She kept it simple by thanking Maggie for a great time. No reason to sound needy and give Maggie another reason to tease her. 

(But in reality, she definitely wouldn't say no to another chance to spend more time with Maggie.

How else should she figure out why she had those dancing butterflies in her stomach every time Maggie smiled at her with those dimples and that head tilt. 

Later that night Alex decided to call it the Maggie Sawyer Effect™; a deadly combination.) 

_So, pool? You and me tonight? Loser buys all night?_

_Oh,_ _tonight_. She never expected to see Maggie so soon again. 

While Alex was lost in her own thoughts and Maggie's dimples, J'onn gathered the DEO agents for a quick briefing. "We got word that Roulette and her men built their operation base somewhere near the docks. Supergirl has already explored the area and can confirm that operations are taking place there," J'onn said, eyes on his agents, as he pressed some buttons on the remote control in his hand, and a map of the docks was shown on the screen, red dots marking different positions on it. "As you can see Roulette's teams are spread all over the docks, operating 24/7. The men in the east…." 

Alex didn't pay attention to J'onn's words and the briefing, her eyes were locked on her conversation with Maggie. 

_Aren't you tired of losing?_

Maggie was bad at pool, like really, really bad. And kicking her ass at yesterday's game was definitely something Alex really enjoyed. 

(She also enjoyed Maggie in her arms, as she tried to help her with her aim. Hours later and her smell still lingered in her nose.) 

"We're moving in two teams, with Supergirl in the air and Agent Schott on the comms. Everyone listens to my command. Team Delta, you're coming with me. Team Beta, you're going with Special Agent Danvers." J'onn paused for a moment, eyes on Alex, eyebrow raised, as he realized that his agent didn't pay any attention. 

J'onn cleared his throat, hoping Alex would stop looking at her phone. "Agent Danvers, would you mind following the briefing?" 

Alex nodded. She heard his words but ignored their meaning. Too engrossed in her conversation with Maggie. 

_Well, we could spice it up a little bit ;) What do you say?_

Alex blushed. 

Was Maggie flirting with her over text? 

Alex waited for another text, J'onns angry words surrounding her. "Agent Danvers. Your private affairs can wait until after work."

Alex murmured softly. She would be with him in a second. She just needed a short moment to end the conversation with Maggie. 

But when the phone vibrated softly and another message was shown on the display, Alex's eyes widened and she felt herself blushing furiously. 

Maggie Sawyer would definitely spice things up a little bit. 

She opened the image, just for science, she told herself, using her fingers to zoom in. Yes, definitely spicy. She gulped, fingers tracing the defined lines of Maggie's…. 

And suddenly Alex stumbled over her own feet, the mobile phone slipped out of her hand, fell to the ground and she bumped into the command center, hands holding on tight while her butt landed right on top of it. 

Seconds later, a deafening sound echoed through the DEO, red light bathed the room. The doors closed automatically and thick metal bars locked the building from outside.

_Danvers? You still here?_

The agents protected their ears from the noise, J'onn looked around, anger was visible in his eyes. "Agent Schott, turn it off." 

"On it boss." 

And Alex just stood there. Shock was written all over her face, her heart was beating fast, her body felt hot, another blush crept over her neck, her face and the high pitched sound ringed in her ears. 

"Alex, what happened?" Kara appeared next to her sister, hands covering her own ears. But Alex just looked at her, lips trying to form some coherent words. 

Kara looked around, scanning the DEO for any danger, but everything seemed normal. And then her eyes landed on the phone in front of Alex, one message after another popped up. 

_Danvers, you okay?_

_So, no pool tonight?_

Kara was scared to look at the phone, what if her sister got a message that shook her to her core and was the reason why the DEO suddenly went into lockdown. She tried again to ask her sister, but her voice was drowned out by the high pitched sound.

 _Guess I have to find out on my own,_ Kara thought and she bent down, picking up the phone. She prepared herself for the worst, but then she saw the picture her sister reacted to and she couldn't contain herself. A wide, goofy smile formed on her face, followed by a soft giggle. "Oh my god, Alex." 

But Alex didn't react. She didn't even realize that Kara had her phone, and her thumbs were typing away. 

(She didn't even dare herself to look at the messages Alex exchanged with Maggie. What if all of them have been, let's say revealing, like the picture she got?) 

_Detective Sawyer, this is Supergirl. Agent Danvers dropped her phone and she, YES SHE, landed on a red button._

And then, she added. 

_She might be late._

Maggie just replied with a smirking emoji. 

Minutes later, a sigh of relief went through the room as Winn finally managed to turn off the high pitched sound. But the silence didn't last long when agents started to ask questions, wondering if the DEO was under attack. 

With a loud whistle, J'onn silenced everyone again. "Schott, make sure that the lockdown ends immediately. Contact our security detail, explain to them that it's a false alarm." And then, he turned to his agents. "And everyone else, calm down. Like I said, false alarm. We'll look into this and this ends hopefully soon." J'onn looked at Winn again, who was already on the phone, and then turned to Alex. "Agent Danvers, a word in my office, please." 

Alex nodded. She knew what was coming, a lecture. And she felt bad that (not so) harmless texting with Maggie led to this situation. She just hoped Maggie would never find out what was really going on at the DEO.

On her way to J'onn's office, Alex noticed that Kara had her mobile phone in her hands and she feared the worst. "Kara, don't tell me…" 

The big grin, followed by a happy squeal revealed everything. "You need to tell me everything, Alex. You and Maggie!!" 

Alex groaned, taking her phone from Kara. "There's nothing to tell you about, Kara. We're just friends, enjoying each other's company." 

"Sure," Kara said, grinning. "My friends also send me pictures of their…" 

"Oh my god, Kara. Just shut up." 

Kara giggled again, and then left her sister alone, who clearly opened the picture again. 

Oh, she got it bad.

Alex could still hear Kara's giggles as she entered J'onn's office, closing the door behind her. "I'm so sorry, J'onn. I know my behavior was uncalled for and you know me, I never get distracted from work."

J'onn took a seat behind his desk, hands clasped together, his eyes on Alex, telling her to sit down. "I'm the last person who wants to pry into your private life, Alex." 

Alex nodded. She knew J'onn would be able to read her mind easily. But he promised her he would never do it without her permission. 

"It's a welcoming change to see that you're no longer focused solely on work. But when you are at work, I need you 100% here and not somewhere else with your mind. Okay?!" 

"I can only repeat myself. I'm really sorry about earlier and for causing a lockdown. That's so embarrassing." Alex buried her face in her arms, a sigh left her lips.

"You can stay here in my office. I'll handle the situation outside. Think about whatever is going on inside of you. Maybe locked in will help you figuring everything out." He stood up again, and on his way out he squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Whoever it is that puts a smile on your face, I hope you let them in your life and heart." 

"Thank you," Alex said, and J'onn smiled softly, and then left Alex and her thoughts alone. 

***

_DEO, J'onns office_

_Friday, 3:50 pm_

Hours later, and the DEO was still locked down by thick bars. But at least the doors inside were unlocked and the agents were free to move around. 

And Alex was still in J'onn's office. She moved from her chair to his couch, feet on the coffee table, and Maggie on her mind. 

Alex was smart, and it didn't take long for her to figure out why Maggie had this effect on her. 

She liked her, like really, really liked her. 

Like more than just a friend. 

She took her cell phone, which she had ignored for the last hours. Once it was unlocked, she opened her messages and typed in a new one.

 _Damn you, Maggie Sawyer._

Seconds later three dancing dots appeared. 

_What did I do? :D_

Alex groaned. She absolutely knew what she did. She typed and deleted, and then she typed again, and she deleted everything again. 

_You know what you did..._

_:(_

Three dots again, and then a quick reply. 

_You sure I did something? I'm not the one locked in. :)_

_Argh. You better not laughing at me._

_Don't worry, I'm flattered. ;)_

And before Alex could even think of an answer her phone vibrated again and a new message appeared. 

A cute selfie of Maggie smiling, dimples on full display. 

_Sorry, I'll make it up to you. I promise. :)_

_You better. It's so embarrassing, Maggie. I'm hiding in J'onns office because everyone probably knows it's my fault._

_Your secret is safe with me. :)_

Alex smiled to herself. She wasn't really mad at Maggie, she didn't do anything wrong. She was mad at herself, kinda, and for panicking in the middle of the DEO because a beautiful woman has sent her a picture of herself. 

How in the world should she be able to spend more time with Maggie, when she caused a lockdown just by seeing a picture? 

_Argh, useless lesbian,_ Alex thought. 

_***_

_DEO, locker room/kitchen_

_Friday, 6:30 pm_

"So, you wanna talk about Maggie?" Kara had a big smile on her face. She needed to know what was going on with the cute detective from the NCPD. "Will you see her again when the lockdown is over?" 

Alex closed her locker with a loud thud, a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. All she wanted was to get some training done, but Kara joined her and not for once stopped asking her about Maggie. "I love you, Kara, but please shut up." 

Kara grinned, following Alex. "I bet you love Maggie more." Growing up together, she never got the chance to tease her big sister. And since they've been locked down, and she got bored, she thought it would be the best chance to make up for a lost time. 

"Kara…" 

"Alex, I'm just happy for you." She joined her sister in the kitchen. Kara couldn't remember when it was the last time she has seen her sister so happy, so carefree. So in love?! Has she even seen her sister in love?! 

Alex opened the fridge, took out two bottles of water, threw one of them in Kara's direction, and then closed the door again. Alex leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a few sips of her water.

"I love seeing you happy, Alex." 

Alex nodded lightly. Maggie made her happy. Just thinking about her made those little butterflies in her stomach dance. But everything was so new to her. Just a few weeks ago she realized she was gay, very gay. 

(And a gay mess in presence of Maggie Sawyer.)

"Okay, Kara. I- I might like her, okay?!"

Kara let out a loud squeal, a wide grin all over her face as she hugged her sister. "Oh my god, Alex. I'm so happy. You should ask her out when the lockdown is over." 

Her sister hugged her so tightly, that she thought she heard one or two bones breaking. "Kara, stop you're crushing me. And I need to breathe or I can't ask Maggie out." 

"Sorry, sorry." Kara let go, but the grin on her face was still there. "You need to tell me everything about her, Alex. We have all the time in the world." 

Alex groaned. 

_DEO, sleeping barracks_

_Friday, 11:53 pm_

The lockdown continued.

J'onn was still doing his best to bring the current situation to an end soon. But on a Friday night, it was hard to get superiors on the phone.

The DEO agents had made themselves comfortable on camp beds, well as best they could. Alex had chosen an area where she could have her privacy.

 _Alex, you up?_

Alex rubbed her eyes, as the display of her phone lit up. She tried to get some rest, but her mind was racing, keeping her occupied. 

_You still in lockdown?_

She unlocked her phone, and Maggie's messages appeared on her phone. 

_Still in lockdown, yes._

_Sorry to hear. Wish I could keep you company._

Oh, Alex would love that. That would make all this more bearable. 

_I would love that._

Yeah? 

Yeah. 

_Listen, if there's anything the NCPD can do, let me know. I know we're not some badass secret agency but yeah…_

Before Alex could answer, the next message came. 

_I just wanna see you :)_

What was happening? 

Maggie wanted to see her? 

_Can I call you, Maggie?_

But Maggie was faster. 

Seconds later, Maggie's face showed up on Alex's display, a small smile on her face. 

_Hi._

_Hey._

_***_

_DEO_

_Saturday, 07:19 am_

The DEO security protocol demanded that a lockdown needed to last at least 72 hours, but after spending hours on the phone J'onn convinced the head of security that there was no danger coming from the DEO. 

"Lockdown is over everybody. Go home and get some rest. Monday morning, we'll make our moves and put Roulette and her men once and for all behind bars," J'onn said, signing some papers, handing it to one of his agents. 

Alex sighed.

The last hours had been exhausting. Nobody knew if and when the lockdown would end. Would they be stuck in the DEO for the whole 72 hours, or would J'onn manage to convince his superiors that a flaw in the system was the cause? No one knew. 

Alex put on her leather jacket. She couldn't wait to fall into her own bed and sleep through the rest of the weekend. But J'onn stopped her on her way out. 

"J'onn, I'm still so sorry for causing everything. From now on, I'll be focused on work 100%, no distractions are allowed," Alex promised. 

(What she didn't know, her biggest distraction was already walking into the DEO.) 

"We'll see," J'onn said, smiling. 

"Danvers, hey." 

Alex turned around when she heard the familiar voice and her name. "Maggie, what are you doing here?" 

"Well, I thought I would buy you breakfast, Danvers," Maggie answered, dimples on full display. "You know, for causing all this." 

Alex groaned. This was so embarrassing. 

J'onn was still standing there, looking from Alex to Maggie and back to Alex. "You two, don't cause any more troubles. Okay?" 

Alex blushed, and Maggie nodded. 

"Yes, sir." 

With a nod, J'onn left both alone. 

"So, a picture of my abs really caused a lockdown because badass agent Danvers couldn't handle them?" Maggie asked, a grin on her face, head tilted and those dimples still on display. 

"Maggie, please", Alex whined and took a few steps back until she bumped into something

"You know, I'm really flattered," Maggie said, coming closer, only a few inches away from Alex. "If I had known my abs would be such a distraction I would have played dirty a few days ago." 

Even though Alex had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Maggie, she had not thought about what it would be like to see her again. 

Maggie leaned closer to Alex, breath brushing her cheek. "You know, we don't need to play a game of pool to spice things up." 

Alex gulped. And then she felt Maggie's fingers on her hip, dancing over soft fabric, slowly sneaking under it. _Oh, God._

She closed her eyes when she felt Maggie's finger. "What are you doing, Maggie?" 

"Nothing," Maggie laughed, pressing Alex against the command center. "Absolutely nothing." And then, she cupped Alex's face, thumbs brushing over her cheeks, and softly captured her lips. 

And Alex? 

Alex stumbled again, surprised that Maggie had kissed her. And without paying attention to where her hand landed, Alex Danvers caused the second lockdown within 24h.

"Agent Danvers! Detective Sawyer!! In my office. Now!!" 

Alex groaned, Maggie laughed. 

_Damn you, Maggie Sawyer._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Find me @leighftlima :)


End file.
